


Haunted Mansion Holiday

by Kousagi7Hikari



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Crossover, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousagi7Hikari/pseuds/Kousagi7Hikari
Summary: Sandy Claws asks Jack to bring a little holiday cheer to a certain terrifying mansion.How the Haunted Mansion Holiday came to be in the realm of TNBC.





	Haunted Mansion Holiday

_ Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, _

_ In a place that perhaps, you’ve seen in your dreams. _

_ For the story that you are about to be told _

_ Began with the holiday worlds of old. _

_ I know you’re curious to see what’s inside. _

_ It’s what happens when two holidays collide! _

Jack tapped his chalk on the side of his jawbone. It seemed children as well as teenagers had an overlap in being scared by tall, slender figures as well as animatronic animals. Truly a strange pair, but when it came to scaring, one would simply have to adapt and make it work. He was only snapped out of his work by the sound of knocking at his front door. “Coming!” He called as he placed his chalk back in the tray.

Upon opening the door, Jack was greeted to a pleasant surprise. “Why, Sandy Claws! Please do come in! What brings you to our neck of the woods?”

Jack stepped aside to allow the squat man to enter his home. “Thank you Jack. You see, there’s something I would like to talk to you about.”

“Have Lock, Shock, and Barrel been sneaking over and tormenting the elves again? I gave them such a talking to last time! Something more shall have to be done…”

“No no, it’s not about them!” Santa removed his hat and twisted it nervously in his hands. “I actually… have a favor to ask of you.”

Jack’s eye sockets widened a fraction. “A favor? Oh, do forgive my lack of hospitality, would you like something to drink while we discuss? I’m afraid I am a bit light on milk and cookies.”

Santa chuckled heartily. “Oh no, Thank you very much, but I’m watching my diet for now.” He patted his belly “Preparing for the big day and all.” His smile faltered for a moment at the mention of his holiday. “Actually… That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He sighed as he sat in a chair. Then, upon realizing it was an electric chair, quickly stood up and moved to a rather ordinary-looking stool.

“You see… It happened a few years back.” He began. “It was Christmas, of course, and I was doing my rounds. I believe I was in the southern united states… Very little snow there you know. But I digress. I was just finishing the neighborhood when I got this… feeling… Like I had missed someone. Well, I absolutely couldn’t leave a child without a gift on Christmas! So I flew my sleigh over to the house I was getting this feeling from! But… This house… It looked quite old and abandoned, like it hadn’t been lived in for years. But I had my job to do, so I landed on the roof and dove down the chimney. And what I saw when I came down the flue…” Santa’s grip on his hat tightened. “Well, I supposed you would have thought it marvelous, but I found it terrifying!”

Jack had taken up sitting in the electric chair and was leaning forward, enthralled with Santa’s story. “Really? Why’s that?”   
“Because it was a ballroom filled with ghosts!” Santa yelped, as if the memory of it spooked him once again. “Dozens of pale and transparent figures! Men, women, young and old. Suffice it to say, I was too scared to do anything more than fly right back up that chimney and drive off!” Santa sighed and looked down at the crinkled hat in his lap. “But… I’ve regretted it ever since. Someone in that house believed in me and needed some Christmas magic, but I let them down. I’ve tried to go back, but just the very thought!” He shuddered. “So Jack.” He looked back up at his skeletal friend. “I was wondering… with your powers of fright, won’t you give them a Christmas night?”

Jack’s jawbone hung open, threatening to fall off at the hinge. “Y-you want me to take over christmas?”

“Just for this one house!” Santa corrected him. “Not the whole ordeal! We both remember how THAT little stunt went.”

Jack nodded sheepishly.

“But…” Santa went on. “Perhaps, you could provide a christmas fit for ghosts and spirits. Something frightful, yet jolly?”

Jack smiled and stood to his full height. “It would be my honor! I promise, I won’t let you down Sandy!”

Santa smiled and donned his hat once more, but not before pulling a slip of paper from the lining. “This is the place. I leave the rest to you.”

After waving good-bye to the man in red, Jack closed his front door and examined the paper. It appeared to have been taken from an old newspaper. The house itself was quite the stately manor, with pillars and a gate and a massive garden, Jack wondered if he dare call it a mansion! Once thing was for certain, he would have to pay this place a visit before any preparations would be made.

* * *

Once Jack knew where he needed to go in the Other World, he could get there rather easily through either a closet door, a cellar door, the occasional hollow tree, or a crypt, so finding the Mansion was no trouble at all. It was even less of a challenge when Jack exited the mausoleum he had used to find himself facing the back of the very house he had been seeking! “How courteous of them to have a graveyard in the back!” He said.

The house itself was, surprisingly, not as scary-looking as Jack had thought it would be. Not a single broken window or boarded up door or falling shutter. In fact, the only thing that implied the disuse of the building was some chipping paint and overgrown plants. He supposed ghosts in the Other World preferred their houses to look a bit neater. 

Jack swiftly stepped over the remaining gravestones to the back of the house. Dusk was just beginning to break, so he supposed he wouldn’t be seeing any of the residents yet, but he peeked into a window anyway. Unfortunately, it was completely filthy, even when he tried to wipe it off. Next thing to try was the door. Jack found that not only did the door opened, but it did so with the most delightful creak. He opened and closed it a few times for fun, a grin spread wide across his skull. No time to dawdle though. He didn’t want to be seen by humans, so once he had his fun, Jack ducked through the doorway.

Despite the grime on the windows, Jack was pleased to find there was enough light for him to see. (Not that this was much of a problem for someone without eyeballs.) He realized he must be in the ballroom described by Sandy. The fireplace and chimney were to his left while the rest of the room was to his right. There was a long table, set for a grand feast and covered with decades of dust. There was also an enormous pipe organ on the wall, with enough space between it and the table to be the dance floor. Jack made his way across the room, careful not to disturb anything. He looked around, spying two portraits of men, each facing away from the other, holding pistols, as though preparing for a duel. Jack also noticed a grand chandelier draped with cobwebs, as well as a balcony that he figured led to more of the house. Upon reaching the organ, Jack simply couldn’t resist pressing a key. However, his expression drooped upon finding that it made no sound but a weak hoot. “I may need to have the doctor look at this…” He mused.

Undeterred, Jack turned and examined the rest of the space. “This seems like the perfect spot for a Christmas tree!” He decided. As he walked the length of the room again, he took note of the length of the banister of the balcony, the table settings, whether the chimney had a mantle to hang stockings from… it seemed Jack had his work cut out for him! “Now for the rest of the house!”

“I beg your pardon!”

Jack spun around at the booming voice that seemed to come from above him. “Hello?”

“Just who might you be? I don’t recall inviting in any guests. Especially one with such a cadaverous pallor.”

“Oh! Do forgive the intrusion.” Jack bowed politely. “My name is Jack. Jack Skellington! I’ve been sent here by Sandy Claw- Oh, excuse me. You’d probably know him as Santa Claus. He asked me to-”

“Santa Claus?”

Quite suddenly, before Jack’s eye sockets, many ghosts and spirits began to materialize. Just as Sandy had said, dozens of spirits, men, women, young, old. Jack was positively delighted. “Oh my!” He gasped. “It is such a pleasure to meet all of you!”

“You know Santa?” A small voice asked. From among the crowd of men and women, two small children emerged. A boy and a girl.

Jack’s smile drooped for a moment, the implications of such young ghosts sinking in, but he put on a happy face and knelt down to speak to the children. “I do! He and I go way back. I even tried Christmas out for myself once! But Sandy- er… Santa wasn’t such a fan.” He looked around at the other ghosts. “But he thinks that you all deserve a christmas that only the Pumpkin King can put on!”

The spirits began whispering and chattering among themselves. “You wish to bring Christmas to our humble abode?” The loud voice asked.

“Indeed I do Mister… Um…”

“Oh, forgive me Mister Skellington. I am known as the Ghost Host. Though I no longer have a corporeal form, I do enjoy welcoming new spirits into our mansion. And if I know my happy haunts, there’s nothing we love more than a swinging wake. Isn’t that right everyone?”

The crowd all nodded and agreed. “If you do intend to bring us Christmas…” One of the man spoke up. “Would that mean a tree?”

“Of course!” Jack announced, spreading his arms. “The biggest I can find!”

“And garland and wreaths?” Asked a woman.

“The best grown in Halloweentown!”

“And maybe… a Gingerbread house?”

“The tastiest one you’ve ever seen!”

“And… and presents?”

Jack kneeled down and tapped the child on the nose. “Only for good little boys and girls! But you’ve been good, right?”

They both nodded enthusiastically, bouncing up and down.

Jack stood again and addressed the crowd. “My new friends, I swear on my bones that this will be the greatest Christmas you’ve had in your un-lives!” 

The crowd cheered, and as if to punctuate the celebratory mood, the organ began to play, which prompted everyone to dance.

Jack ducked out the back door, waving to the children once more. He had a lot to do in the next month and a half! He’d need the help of EVERYONE in Halloweentown.

* * *

Jack called a town meeting the moment he arrived home. After explaining the job given to him by Sandy, He looked out into the crowd, a little nervous. “Now, I know the last time we did Christmas, it didn’t go… exactly according to plan. But I think we can give these ghosts a christmas delight the likes of which they never had when they were alive!”

The citizens murmured and muttered amongst themselves for a few moments before the Mayor spoke up. “How about we put it to a vote?” He asked, his smile spread wide. “All those in favor of making christmas for this mansion, say “Aye!”

The hall was quiet for a moment, until a hand stitched to a wrist was raised. “Aye.”

Jack relaxed with relief and smiled. If Sally thought it was a good idea- “Aye!”

“Aye.”

“Eye!”

“Aye.”

“Aye-aye-aye!”

Jack watched as every hand in the room was raised. “Thank you!” He cried. “Thank you everyone!”

“Now hold on just a second!”

Everyone spun around to face the back of the room with a gasp. Jack’s eye sockets went wide. “Oogie?”

Oogie waved an arm. “Been a while, huh Jack? But you know what they say! Eventually, your luck’s gotta run out!”

Jack scowled. “I seem to remember your luck running out first!”

Oogie shrugged and began trundling down the aisle, everyone moving out of the way. “There’s always gonna be a boogie man Jack! Now, about this little holiday soiree you’re planning-”

“You are NOT invited!”

Oogie fake gasped. “Why Jack! I’m hurt! All those years spent locked up underground, and all I want to do is celebrate with everyone else! After all, I never got to play Christmas with you. And after what a disaster the first one was…” Jack’s frown deepened. “I’m surprised Sandy’s giving you a second chance!”

Jack opened his mouth, then paused. It  _ was  _ a second chance. If he got a second chance, then maybe Oogie should too. “Alright Oogie. You can help.”

“WHAT?” The entire crowd (minus three little voices) screeched.

Oogie clapped his hands together. “Oh goodie! How lucky for me!”

“WITH” Jack went on “supervision.”

Oogie stopped clapping and grimaced. “Oh.”

“Behemoth and the Harlequin Demon will be keeping an eye on you.” Both monsters saluted in affirmation. “As for everyone else. If you’ll all form a line please, I’ll be handing out assignments. And once again, thank you everyone!”

Everyone in Halloweentown had a job to do. Doctor Finklestein was in charge of re-animating four reindeer and re-creating Jack’s sleigh, the old one having been blown up the last time. His wife, Jewel was in charge of the gingerbread house. “It’ll be an engineering masterpiece!” the doctor had insisted. The vampire brothers were set to work making toys, The witches were on gift wrap duty, and Oogie and his guards went into the forest to find a suitable christmas tree.

Sally’s job was to re-create Jack’s old Sandy Claws outfit, a job she was more than pleased to do. “Sally?” Jack said softly as she took his measurements in Jack’s home. “I just wanted to thank you for being the first one to… well… to believe in me.”

Sally rolled up her measuring tape and smiled. “Well, I have a good feeling about this time.” She said. “I really wanted to do christmas the first time too, it was just that vision I had.” She measured Jack’s torso. “But I haven’t had any sort of negative premonition. And no news is good news, right?”

Jack nodded. “Right. Of course, Oogie being back does throw a wrench in things…”

Sally nodded in agreement. “Though, I think it was very kind of you to give him a second chance. I think if we give him something to do, he won’t have time to plot anything!”

“Sally! That’s a great idea!” Jack tapped a finger to his jawbone. “But what would keep him distracted while we have the celebration?”

“I’m certain you’ll come up with something.” Sally assured him. “Now hold still. We’ve still got work to do!”

* * *

Much to Jack’s relief, the holiday preparations went off without a hitch. Everyone was excited to have another go at christmas and was more than willing to help out. Not just with the regular preparations, but with keeping Oogie and the kids busy too. Jewel had Lock, Shock, and Barrel fetch ingredients like candy canes and sugar from Christmas Town, Sally had Oogie hold fabric as she cut and stitched, everyone worked together to keep things going right on schedule. Soon, it was the big day, or rather, a few hours before. The plan was to arrive at the mansion early and decorate before the spirits materialized. Everyone had a job at the mansion as well, not just with decorating, but also with making sure the residents of the mansion had a frightfully good time.

Jack stood tall in his Sandy Claws suit, Zero zipping between his legs. “I want to thank you all once more for all of your hard work!” He announced, encouraging everyone to applaud. “And now, it’s time for the main event! We can’t stop now! Onward to the mansion!”

Everyone cheered and charged for the passages to the Other World. Upon their arrival, everyone set to work. The Witches decorated the high-up places, Behemoth set up the tree, the Vampire brothers hung wreaths and pictures of christmas scenes, Doctor Finklestein and Jewel maneuvered the ginormous gingerbread house into place on the dining room table, and Oogie begrudgingly unloaded the presents into the attic. “Oogie Boogie! Just the ghoul I wanted to see!” Jack said, coming up behind him as he unloaded the last few boxes.

“Oh. it’s you.” Oogie sneered. “What do you want now? You want me to make sure all the cobwebs are hanging straight? That every place setting has a salad fork AND a dinner fork? Well guess what? I’m DONE doing these menial tasks! If Oogie can’t have his fun, Oogie gets ANGRY.”

Jack raised a hand to slow him down. “I just wanted to thank you for how hard you’ve been working!”

Oogie faltered. “Oh… Well, of course!”

“And, I have a little something for you.”

Oogie’s jaw went slack. “Something… for me?”

“Come out to the graveyard once you’re done.” Jack waved and headed down the stairs.

It didn’t take Oogie long to make his way to the graveyard, huffing and puffing. “What is it? What? And hurry it up! It’s almost dark!”

“Calm down now Oogie, patience is part of Christmas! Here.” Jack held out a small remote with a single red button. “Thank you for being so cooperative Oogie. I guess giving you a second chance really was the way to go.”

Oogie looked at the remote. “What’s it do?”

Jack pointed to a red and green present sitting amongst the gravestones. “Point and press.” He said simply.

So Oogie did just that. A moment later, there was the sound of mechanical whirring and clanking, then suddenly, the box exploded into a giant standing roulette wheel. Oogie shrieked with joy. “Is this for me?! Oh thank you Sandy Claws!”

Jack chuckled, knowing Oogie was being a little facetious. “Merry Christmas… Oogie Claws.”

Oogie looked away from his gift. “Whuh?”

Jack pulled from behind his back another Sandy Claws hat. This one with a beard stuck on and a few bugs entangled in it. “You’re going to pass out gifts using your new toy!”

Oogie took the hat and looked at it. “I get to be Sandy Claws?”

“You get to be Sandy Claws.”

“Hey I want a present!”

“Me too me too!”

“Hey! Ladies first!”

“You’re no lady!”

“Aw Shaddup!”

Lock, Shock, and Barrel practically tripped over themselves to get to Oogie and his wheel of fortune. Oogie guffawed loudly. “Well kiddies, let’s take it for a spin!”

He pulled the candy-cane lever and watched as each panel light up in order. After watching with bated breath, the light stopped on the image of a pumpkin. The circular center popped open and spit out a box, which sprang open, a jack-o-lantern-in-the-box shrieking at the trick-or-treaters, who screamed in delight.

Jack smiled and left Oogie to his new job as gift giver, just in time to see the happy haunts materialize in the ballroom. He entered the house to the sounds of “ooh”s and “ahh”s which quickly turned to applause as he entered.

“Mister Skellington!” The Ghost Host boomed. “Thank you for all of this!”

“Well it wasn’t just me.” Jack beamed. “All of my friends helped too!”

“Then we thank all of the citizens of Halloweentown! Please, everyone, let our Holiday delight begin!”

Everyone cheered and began to enjoy the festivities. Zero flew around delightedly as the dancers waltzed right through the tree. Ghosts sang and chatted and the children joyfully opened the presents Jack had left under the tree. Everything was wonderful, like something out of a greeting card, though it wasn’t long before Jack felt a light tug on his hand. “Come with me.” Sally whispered, bringing Jack out the door to the graveyard.

They weren’t too far that they couldn’t hear the party, or Oogie playing with his new toy, but they were definitely alone. “I got you something, Jack.” Sally said, pulling a bottle out from behind her back. “May I show you?”

“Of course, but Sally, you didn’t have to get me anything.” He took her free hand in one of his. “Being with you is enough.”

Sally smiled in return. “I know. And thank you.” She shook the bottle up. “But I think you’ll like this very much.” 

She popped the cork out, and almost instantly, there was a swirl of white flurries as the entire graveyard was blanketed in ghostly white snow.

Jack looked around in awe, then back at Sally. “Thank you for this gift Sally.”

Sally stood on her tip-toes and kissed Jack’s cheekbone. “Merry Christmas Jack.”

“Merry Christmas Sally.”

_ May Jack’s ghostly presence now follow you home, _

_ And stay in your heart where'er you may roam, _

_ For now you know what happens when two holidays meet. _

_ You might get a trick… or a holiday treat~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've had this for a while but wanted to share it with you. I hope I did Jack and the other characters well.  
Hurry Baaaack~


End file.
